What I been looking for
by xXxTwilight AngelxXx
Summary: Casey just moved from Cali and she going to a new school. See what happen's when u read it. R&R Pleasssssssse!
1. New school

New School

Hi my name is Casey moved from Cali. My mom got transferred. I have one sister Liz she 10. Well can't wait for the first day of school. Happy days!!

That morning. I woke up to my stupid alarm clock. I rolled of my bed. "Aw!" I said has I fell hard of my bed. I got up and toke a hot shower. When I got out I brushed my long brown hair. I put on my jeans and a baby phat shirt that was brown and gold. I checked my makeup twice and my breath too before I lift for school.

At school. I was so freaking nervous but I clammed myself down a little. When I entered the school I was ok. I walked to the first desk. " Hi, I'm the new student. Casey." I said. "Ah...Casey. Let's see your sharing a locker with Marti. Locker 345." the lady said. "Thanks." I said and walked away.

I was looking around for locker 345. Then I found it. I put the number in there and open it. I started to put my books in there until I heard a voice. "Hi u must be my new locker buddy." Marti said with a smile. I turn around to se a pretty girl. She had curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing pink skirt and a black shirt that said cutie. " Hi. I'm Casey. You must be Marti. Nice to meet u." I said shaking her hand. "Nice to meet u too. Can I see your schedule?" "Sure" I handed her my schedule. " Cool we have all our class together." she said with a smile. "Don't be nervous. I'll help you out"she said. Then I know this was not going to be a hard school year.

Pleassssse review I know it's short put I'll write more. Love ya Lots!!!!!!!!


	2. Met his macth

Meet his match

I was walking down the hall with Marti to math class. When they got into the class, they assigned seats. Marti sat in a seat in front of her. I looked at the paper with the person named beside her it read: Derek. "Hey, Marti do u know who Derek is?"I asked. "Yep, He's popular and he's also-"Marti got cut off by people clapping. Marti knew that Derek was here. "Prepare for the worse" She warned me. Why prepare I thought?

Derek's view

Derek was loving all the clapping. Until his eye caught a girl that was hot. She had long brown hair and the darkest blue eyes he has ever seen. He was walking to his seat down right next to her. "Hey, u must be Derek. I'm Casey, nice to meet u." She said with a smile. "Yea, nice meet u too." He also said with a smile.

Casey view

Wow! He was the hottest hunk she ever saw. He had brown soft hair that was short and he had beautiful brown eyes. He had muscle too. I could just stare at him for hours. Then before she knew it he burp out loud. I thought that was nasty. Now I know why she said to prepare for the worse. He was nasty but good-looking.

After class Casey and Marti left for lunch. They didn't want to eat inside so they ate outside. I found a perfect stop to sit at it was a cherry blossom tree and I love climbing trees so I wanted to sit there. "Come on let's sit here?"I said. "We can't Derek's spot." She sighed. "Who cares? Who made him boss!"I said. "His self." "Well he done might his match. I take crap from no one" I said has I walked to tree. I sat right under it. "Come on!"I shouted. Marti ran over there and sat next her. "Do u know what your dealing with." Marti said. " Yeah, a nasty good-looking guy that thinks he owns everything."I said. Marti knew this was her new best friend. "Yeah, I would know I'm his sister."Marti sighed. "What!! How could u deal with that thing"I shouted. Marti started laughing. "Yeah, I think he meet his match."Marti said between laughs. I stood up. "Yes I'm Super Casey saving people from Derek the nasty good-looking dude."I said in a heroic voice. Marti and Casey started laughing.

Derek's view

Derek was walking over to his spot when he saw Marti and Casey sitting there. "Ok get out my spot." Derek said. "Let's see no."Casey said. "What did u just say? In this school I own everything." "Wow! You own everything. But ya don't own me. So you can keep walking, cause today u ain't sitting here." Casey said. Derek's mouth dropped. Casey turned around and sat back down.

Casey view

"Wow, Case that was like awesome." Marti said in a excited voice. "Yea" I said softly. That whole day I was thinking what is he going to do to me tomorrow.

Please review. Um . . . Oh yeah hoped you liked. Love Ya Lots!!!!!!!!


End file.
